That Time Cupid Punched Me In The Face
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: After a daunting attack from raiders, The Lone Wanderer and Sarah seek shelter in a metro station. What happens next will bring them closer than ever. (This is a one shot from my main fallout story, before the current events.)


Author's Note: Hey guys, long time no see. I just felt I needed to let you guys know I'm still here. I haven't had time to write a chapter at all lately, but I figured I should post something, and since Valentines Day was just a few days ago. I wanted to post my very first lemon. I decided to go with a classic, SarahXLW (a.k.a David, for my fallout story readers) . Here you go motherfuckers. ENJOY! * **Screams unintelligible things in a sprout of joy.** *

Downtown DC/ The "Maul"/October 3rd, 2277 21:00 Hours/ Near metro entrance

"GET DOWN!" David slammed into his girlfriend. The two sets of Winterized T-51b military Power Armor made a resounding crash as the suits plummeted down the metro stairs. Red hot shrapnel shot in every direction, littering their armor. David had ejected the fusion core to his armor to provide a decent cover from the advancing raiders. The clanging and crashing sound of metal could be heard as the fell down the stairs. With his fusion core gone, his armor weighed at least five times as heavy as before. He muscled through, hoisting up Sarah, and opening the gate to the metro station. The gate's loud groan showed its age, but even after two hundred years, it still seemed sturdy enough to hold back their attackers.

Sarah pulled the gate closed, and used her armor's strength to bend the bars together, refusing access to the raiders. "Come on doll face? Afraid of your own blood?" Yelled the leader of the raiders. Soon the yells and cries of the raiders became distant as David and Sarah pushed deeper into the tunnel. Once they were at the main station. They opened their power armor and stepped out.

"That was way too close for comfort, where the fuck did they come from anyway?" David grunted angrily as he pulled off his dirty and sweat covered shirt. Sarah sighed before speaking. "I think they moved into the trenches after you cleared out the muties there. David, is there a map of this station on your pip-boy?" David walked to a near by bench and shoved the skeleton and nuka cola bottles off before sitting down. He looked at his pip-boy's map and studied it for a moment. "Uhh, we seem to be in the Vernon Square Station, this could lead us out of down town, we follow the Potomac River until we reach the Citadel. I think we should wait till morning, it's getting late, and the mutants usually do patrols all along the river in a few minuets." Sarah sighed and nodded, disgruntled but understanding. She glanced down at her tank top, seeing that the lower half was soaked in blood. She gasped softly. David looked up and saw the cause of her gasp. He stood up sharply. "Shit! Are you okay?" He bolted to her in a moment, trying to get a good idea of the wound. She chuckled softly at his concern. "David, its fine, probably got nicked by something in the explosion." His concern didn't fade. "Go sit down on the mattress over there, I'll be back in a few."

Begrudgingly, she obliged. When she looked back at where he was standing, she noticed he had already disappeared. 'How did I not hear him leave? Am I losing my edge, or is he just one sneaky little shit?' She thought to herself. She tried ignoring the feeling of the rough cloth itching her skin. Her thoughts began to drift; the steady sound of water dripping somewhere was making her sleepy. She forced her eyes open. Soon her thoughts began to turn to David. She blushed softly thinking about how far she and him had come. From the shy, quiet, young boy she met in front of the Galaxy News Radio station, to the tough, fighting machine he was today. She smiled fondly at the memories they had forged together. He wasn't some skinny, frightened radstag in a spotlight anymore; he was built with the strength of a super mutant, the wisdom of a ghoul, the speed of a vertibird, and the viciousness of a death claw.

"Hey, I found a med-kit, and a few cans of pork and beans." David's words jerked Sarah from her thoughts. She looked up at him, the gentle light from the lantern showing his heavily toned abs, his ruggedly handsome face, and his gentle, but caring smile. She blushed heavily and looked away. "T-thank you, Da-avid." She managed to stammer out. She sat up on the mattress. David knelled next to the mattress and gently pushed her back down on it. His mind was focused on fixing her injury. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and began to lift. Sarah's reflexes kicked in and she roughly grabbed his wrist. They instantly locked eyes. "I need to clean your wound. I'm not gonna try anything, not without your permission of course." He smiled and winked at her. She blushed again, but let his hand go. She smiled up at him. "Thank you for this." He looked puzzled. "For what?" He asked, perplexed. "For fixing me." He chuckled softly. "You would do the same for me, Sarah. You know I'd defend you with my life." She knew it was true, but hearing those words made her shudder. She hissed loudly as David poured rubbing alcohol on the wound. "Oh, sorry, should have given you a warning." She nodded softly. She had suffered far worse rubbing alcohol wasn't too bad. After he had finished sewing up the wound, he began making a fire. Before long, they sat next to each other, slowly munching on the cans of pork and beans that David had found. A quick breeze pushed itself into the station. Sarah shivered lightly, glancing at David. He was still staring into the fire, seeming un-affected by sudden drop in temperature. She unconsciously scooted closer to David. This action did not go unnoticed by him. He smiled lightly and draped an arm around her. She smiled lightly, another blush forming on her cheeks. He looked at her directly now, watching as the fire made her blond hair shimmer. Staring at her soon mesmerized him. She looked at him, watching him steadily. He soon realized she was staring back and looked away. She giggled lightly and placed her head on his shoulder.

Since they had completely wiped out the Enclave. They had become exceptionally close, although after their initial victory, and a kiss shared between them. They seemed to grow more distant as the days went by, but something about today seemed different. She nuzzled his neck softly. His arm around her tightened slightly, he turned to her again. She looked back at him, this time neither tore their gaze. Before either of them could comprehend each other's gaze, their lips had connected. Lips slowly pressed against each other. David felt his heart rise in his chest, as did Sarah. Soon, slow and calm, led to fast, passion.

David stopped and stood abruptly, and picked her up bridal style and walked to the mattress, setting her down gently. He began kissing her jaw line; working his way up to her ear, then back down leading to her neck. He bit down gently, smirking to himself as his actions elicited a whimper of pleasure from her. He slowly drew his hands up and down her arms, before grabbing a firm hold on her waist. He continued down the collarbone before glancing up at her. "Is it okay if I…?" She nodded, eyes half lidded. He pulled her tank top down, revealing her perky, yet firm C sized breasts. He gently grabbed a hold on her right breast, kneading and pinching her nipple softly. He latched onto the other one; sucking softly, tracing his tongue in slow circles around the soft, pink flesh. She moaned loudly, grabbing a hand full of hair on his head. "David… ohhh f-fuck.. just like that.."

He continued for a moment, swapping each breast, but she was yearning for more before long. "D-David … please.. m-more.." He closed his eyes and nodded. He pulled her PT shorts down and threw them aside. He positioned his head between her legs and smiled up at her. His warm smile made her blush harder, she bit her lip in anticipation. He leaned forward and gave a quick teasing lick to her clit. She tensed, offering a deep moan. He let his tongue glide up and down her folds, trying his hardest to make her shudder more. The noises she made soon gave him a rush of adrenaline. He used his thumbs to open her entrance, it was dripping wet, and he could feel the heat it was producing on his face. He slid his index finger inside her; she gripped the mattress tightly in response. He added another digit, and soon three fingers were being pushed in and out of her. Her breaths soon became shallow and quick. He leaned over her again, pressing his forehead against hers, three fingers still inside her. He used his free thumb to message her clit from the outside. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck." She repeated. At one climactic moment, she bucked her hips, bringing his fingers inside her down to the knuckle. She screamed as her orgasm peaked, squirting a warm liquid onto his hand. She fell back onto the mattress, panting heavily. He was curious as to the liquid on his fingers, and gave a hesitant lick to his index finger, and she tasted… _sweet_. He licked his fingers clean of the accumulated juices. He slowly undid his belt and let his cargo pants fall. She looked back at him in a daze, eyes widening at the sight before her. His member was at least 10 inches. Fully erect, waiting at attention for action. A devious smiled appeared on her face. She sat up and pushed him against the railing of the deck. She wrapped her nimble fingers around his cock, gently stroking it. He shuddered with pleasure, bucking his hips lightly. She started to pick up the pace, before leaning in and giving a soft lick to the head of his member. He grunted softly. She kept giving him soft licks, trying her best to tease him. "Augh…fuck, Sarah you fucking tease." He grunted. She smiled widely, before taking as much of it as she could into her mouth. He bucked again, and she gagged slightly. She drew her tongue around it, trying to fit as much as she could in her mouth. Her head began to bob up and down, slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace. He grunts turned into soft gasps and moans, before saying something that made Sarah's heart flip. "Ughhh…shit. Sarah, you are so amazing." She went even faster, trying to make him reach his peak. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her down on it, she felt the back of her throat get very warm. His seed spilt down her throat, coming in large bursts. He pulled his cum soaked cock out of her mouth. Before he could do anything, she went down on it again, sucking to get every last drop of cum she could from him. He groaned loudly. "Fu-uck Sarah!" She raised her head and gave him a seductive look, licking her lips to get whatever had not made inside her mouth. She glanced down, and was surprised to see he was still hard as a rock. He suddenly grabbed her wrists, and pinned her against the mattress. She whimpered, wanting to fit it all inside her. David leaned down and kissed her softly, before pressing himself inside her. She moaned loudly in response. His thrusts were slow and steady, making her whimper as he pulled out slowly, but shuddering with pleasure as it went inside again. He began to pick up the pace, going in faster and harder, a 'thwap' sound being made as his hips collided with hers. He picked her up and pressed her against the railing, slamming into her again and again. She screamed with euphoria. "FUCK ME DAVID, IM ALL YOURS, FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" She screamed, begging for more. She could barely make out David saying, "With pleasure.". He pressed inside her deeper, fitting all ten inches inside her. Sarah was close, very close. Before he knew it, her walls tightened around him, squeezing him in a vice grip. She moaned one last time before leaning back to let David finish. He picked up the pace to a near super human level, before pulling out of her. Cum shot out and sprayed her chest, torso, and then her legs.

-Later—

David and Sarah, sat next to the fire, cuddled up against each other. She felt David tug at the pin holding up her hair. She closed her eyes tightly. He cupped her chin and turned her head to his. She opened them and stared back at him. He tucked a few locks of her blonde hair behind her ear. The next thing out of his mouth shocked her. "Sarah Lyons, I love you." She didn't say anything for a moment, gauging him for sincerity. His expression went from happy to almost depressed in a matter of moments. He was about to stand up when she locked lips with him. She pulled away and smiled warmly at him. "I love you too David Maven." He smiled instantly and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace and closed her eyes. She never wanted this moment to end.

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it folks. Sorry its so short, but I am still working on the other chapters, just wanted to give you this one shot as my way of saying thanks for sticking with me, and giving me all these positive reviews. I promise there is more to come. I'm just under a fuck load of stress here at the homestead. Parents talking divorce, and our family is broke. But on the bright side of things, I AM NOW OFFICALLY A US AIRMAN! I joined the air force, and after high school ends, its off to boot camp. I hope this can tide you over for a while. Once again, thank all of you, so much for giving me motivation to keep writing. I love you all, and goodnight.


End file.
